


Biggs Has What?

by sekiharatae



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Crack, Gen, for my own amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Biggs has an explanation for this miracle, implausible though it is.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Biggs Has What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, but it also definitely has spoilers (of a sort) for the ending of FF7 Remake.
> 
> I wrote this because the idea amused me, and if I wanted to see it happen I apparently needed to do it myself.

Cloud froze, staring with frank and open astonishment at Biggs. “You... you died!” He’d seen it happen. Fuck, his Hojo-be-damned enhanced SOLDIER senses meant he’d _heard_ the other man’s heart _stop_. 

Biggs grinned. “Yeah, but I’ve got tiger blood!” One hand came up to thump his chest in a very Barret-like gesture. “So I’m fine!”

The astonishment on Cloud’s face shifted to make room for perplexity. “You’ve got what?” 

“Tiger blood!” But right after he said it, Biggs seemed to hesitate, and confusion briefly furrowed his brow. “No,” he said, drawing out the syllable, “not tiger. Coeurl blood! You know, those big spotted cats?” When Cloud folded his arms and stared at him with his patented impassive SOLDIER expression, Biggs felt compelled to explain further. “Cats have nine lives. And I’ve got ti...coeurl blood! So nine lives is what I’ve got, too.”

“And how, exactly, did you get coeurl blood? Have you ever even seen one in real life?”

“No. But I’m _me_! That’s how.” Explanation finished, Biggs waved his arms in the air for emphasis.

For a long moment, the two just stared at each other. Then Cloud sighed. “Don’t take this the wrong way,” he said, reaching out to clasp Biggs’ shoulder, “because I’m glad you’re alive. But I think dying did something to you, Biggs.”

"You can call me Charlie."


End file.
